Hetalia X Reader Country Calamity
by GreeneyedBritishGirl
Summary: A Hetalia X Reader story where the main guy Countries are transported to the ordinary world we live in when England's magic goes wrong, And they just happen to appear in your house how do you deal with the worlds countries messing up your house. (Other mild parings)
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia x Reader

Ch 1 extraordinary events

Thanks for taking the time to read my first Hetalia X Reader fanfiction I know It kind of sucks but I tried my best, I hope you like it x x x

(Y/N) yawned and buried her head into her pillow, she felt someone's eyes on her. In fact it was more than one set of eyes were locked on her. She kept her eyes glued closed and decided to pretend she was asleep so she could tell what was going on. "Dudes she totally moved, do you think she is waking up!" yelled a noisy American voice, "most probably because your voice is extremely loud you bloody idiot" an English man's voice sounded from the right. "ohohoho she is so cute when she is asleep" someone said in a heavy French accent. "Hey you stupid western countries keep it down aru!" yelled a Chinese guy. A Russian accent suddenly boomed "So now you guys will become one with Russia da?". The people all around shushed the Russian, "Ivan I think you should keep it down eh?" said a voice which sounded American but it was much more quiet.

That's when (Y/N) sat up and took a look around, there were twelve guys standing around her bed. "Gaaahh who are you and what are you doing in my room" she yelled pulling her comforter up to her chest worriedly. "Dude your awake, yeah we were holding a meeting, we saw a flash of light and we ended up here" the American guy said almost cheerfully. (Y/N) rubbed her eyes and looked around at the guys until her eyes met with the American's "A-Alfred? seriously?" she asked poking his cheek. When he looked at her in surprise she looked around at the other nations and said "Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Ivan, Yao, Kiku, Gilbert, Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, Antonio and Matthew she said in a trance". The guys all looked shocked "um how do you know our names chica" Antonio asked his green eyes riddled with confusion. "Um well... you see your from my favourite anime", the nations gasped "Ve but we aren't from an anime, we are real!" yelled Feliciano freaking out slightly. (Y/N) crossed her arms and grabbed a DVD from the chest of draws to her left, passing it to Alfred who's eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh my gosh guys she is totally right in this dimension we are from an anime!", Alfred yelled excitedly as the DVD was passed around. "But how the hell did we end up here!" yelled a very annoyed looking Lovino to the other countries. "I think that I may know" (Y/N) said blushing as twelve pairs of eyes were studying her closely. "And what do you think happened mon cher?" Francis asked eyeing the girl curiously as her face upped a notch in redness. "Um well Arthur were you messing with magic before the meeting?" the girl asked turning her innocent (E/C) to the island nation. Arthur blushed slightly "um well yes I was casting a few spells and there was an explosion, why do you think that caused it love?" he asked her. "Yeah most likely Iggy" She stated grinning, Arthur's face lit up like a Christmas tree and he stared stuttering making the other nations chuckle. "So I guess we are stuck here until Iggy's magic wears off huh?" Gilbert laughed making Arthur fume "Don't call me Iggy! where did that ridiculous nickname come from anyway!" he yelled. (Y/N) giggled "well that's what the fangirls call you" she explained cautiously. Alfred laughed loudly "ha dude that's hilarious Iggy has fangirls! you've gotta be kidding me!", the Brit looked like he was about to retort but before he could someone's loud voice butted in "Ve you do have pasta here right?!" came Feliciano's loud wailing as he clung onto Ludwig's arm shaking the man from side to side. (Y/N) laughed "Yeah I pretty much have all the food you guys want, including pasta", the younger Italian's eyes sparkled at the thought of pasta. "Um ill show you to the kitchen but you have to let me get changed first" she explained with a light blush on her cheeks. The nations began to file out but Francis asked with a pervy smile on his face "Would you like me to help you ma cherie?". (Y/N) glared up at the French nation, stood up and shoved him out of the open door yelling "Stay out you frog!" and smirking when she heard Arthur laughing and pulling the Frenchie away from the door. She quickly got dressed into a long sleeved (F/C) cardigan with a black heart on the front, black jeans, (F/C) converse and a silver locket around her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

This has some spoilers from Madoka magica in this chapter and a littleee bit of JB hating but I hope you enjoy it :D

Ch 2 crazy shenanigans

She stepped out of her room to, well to put it into words, chaos. Ivan was bear hugging Yao who was currently screaming constant arus at the bigger nation. Alfred was laughing loudly as Arthur strangled a only half conscious Francis. Antonio had annoyed Lovino who was yelling curses at the Spaniard, where as Feliciano was hugging Ludwig's leg crying out something along the lines of 'please don't leave me Ludwig'. Gilbert was running around yelling about his own importance and how awesome he was, Kiku was sitting in a corner reading a book which was labelled 'Yaoi R18' and Matthew was just standing there talking to his polar bear. (Y/N) walked over to Matthew and said "Jeez I don't know how you deal with this Matt", he chuckled quietly "well they tend to wear themselves out after a while, or Ludwig tends to sort them out, but it seems he is dealing with Feliciano". (Y/N) smirked at the Canadian "Hey I know what will stop this, cover your ears though" she warned with a creepy smile as she walked back to her room, the Canadian looked at her with a worried expression as she came back with her Ipad before she tapped into Youtube. Canada covered his ears as she began blasting Justin Beiber out of the speakers, screams could be heard from all country's until Alfred yelled "OMG DUDE TURN THAT OFF!". (Y/N) paused the atrocious music and pulled out her ear plugs "are you guys done fighting now?" she asked innocently like nothing had happened. "What the hell was that?" asked Lovino his usually pissy attitude as prominent as usual. (Y/N) shook her head "that was the worst song ever created you really don't want to know" she explained. Ivan then piped up "Hey little girl do you mind giving me that music, it could be a very good torturing device for my enemy's kolkolkolkolkol", the room temperature dropped slightly as Ivan's malicious laughter echoed throughout the house. Feliciano grabbed hold of her shirt and hugged her crying into her hair "please don't give him it (Y/N)!" he yelled. Ludwig pried him off of her and started lecturing him on not being such a pussy, "Hey don't worry I wouldn't do that Feli" she told the crying Italian whilst patting him on the back. Feliciano smiled gratefully, but then Gilbert butted in and asked "so what exactly is your name frau?";

(Y/N) smiled sweetly at him, "Oh my names (Y/N) (Y/LN) nice to meet you all" she said cheerfully. The other nations all smiled back at her, "so love where exactly are we and what is the date?" Arthur asked what was on all the country's minds. "Um well your in the town of (Y/T) in (Y/C), the date is the 23rd of February 2013". "What do you mean 2013? wasn't the world supposed to end in 2013!" Alfred yelled freaking out. "Don't be stupid Alfred of course not!" Arthur complained to the American. (Y/N) giggled until she was tapped on the shoulder "Hey how old are you?" Ludwig asked her curiously, "Im (Y/A)" she said happily to the blonde German. "Then where are your parents?" he said with a stern look on his face, (Y/N) rung her hands in front of her and looked nervously at the serious looking man. "my parents died in a car accident about a year ago and I now live with my aunt but she travels around a lot so Im home alone most of the time" She said slightly grimacing. Ludwig rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "Oh Im really sorry", (Y/N) smiled up at him "Oh its fine you didn't know" there was a short silence until Feliciano's loud whining voice cut through it "Ve can we get some food now (Y/N)-chan?!" he said pulling at her arm. (Y/N) giggled and let Feliciano pull her downstairs to the kitchen, she flipped on the kettle and grabbed two cups before setting them onto the counter top. "Okay you guys help yourself" she said motioning to the large kitchen, the nations began to rummage through random cupboards pulling out food and ingredients. Arthur hung back though and watched as (Y/N) filled both cups with hot water and popped a tea bag in each one. "Hey Iggy how do you like your tea?" (Y/N) asked turning to the British nation. The Brit blushed "um 2 sugars with milk please love" he said not even complaining at the nickname. (Y/N) made the drink with no complaints and passed it to the patently waiting English man. "Thanks a lot" he muttered sheepishly taking the cup from her and drinking it calmly. (Y/N) was then trying to keep the peace in the kitchen but was having no such luck, "Gilbert put that knife down you wanker!, maple syrup is in the cupboard to your right Matthew, hey Alfred don't eat all my food dammit!"

Once the nations had finished making their food after Arthur nearly blew up the kitchen they all went and sat in (Y/N'S) lounge. Alfred had a hamburger, Matthew had pancakes, Arthur had some burnt scones and tea, Francis had some kind of posh French cuisine, Ludwig had worst and so did Gilbert, Feliciano had pasta, Lovino had pizza and tomatoes which he shared with Antonio, Yao was eating some kind of Chinese food, Kiku was munching on rice balls, Ivan was just drinking vodka and (Y/N) was eating (F/F) and like Arthur she was drinking tea. "Do you guys wanna watch a movie?" (Y/N) asked after they had finished eating, all the countries nodded in agreement and Alfred yelled "Hey (Y/N) Dude, let me pick the movie please?!". (Y/N) giggled and rolled her eyes at the American "okay sure but no crappy ones alright?" she said slightly sternly. The American nodded and began to rummage through her DVDs "Um hey (Y/N) you have a lot of anime here" he observed placing some of her anime DVDs on the floor so he could search the shelf for more. (Y/N) flushed slightly "uh yeah I really love anime I collect anime stuff and I have manga too" she explained. Kiku looked at her and asked "what kind of anime are you into (Y/N)-chan", (Y/N) leant into the Japanese man and whispered "I really like any kind of adorable smutty yaoi that's what I like most", then she raised her voice so the others could hear, "but my favourite Anime's are (F/A)" she stated smiling. Kiku was blushing slightly at the smutty yaoi remark but no one really noticed, "Hey (Y/N) mind if we watch Madoka magica? it looks like it may have a few hero's in it" Alfred asked curious to see what all the fuss over anime was about. (Y/N) smirked with an 'Im so hot I could kiss myself ' British smirk, "alright Alfred but this anime is not for the faint hearted" she warned the smirk still very visible on her face. Alfred smirked back "Well a hero like me can do anything!" he yelled so that most of the world could hear him, literally; you could almost hear the sounds of the other nations eyes rolling. (Y/N) just giggled and placed the first disk into the DVD player, laying back onto the sofa and placing her head on the American's lap.

Lets see, seven episodes in and already Kiku was crying about Mami, Sayaka and Kyoko's deaths, Arthur was laughing at the cluelessness of Madoka, Francis was making constant comments on their magical girl outfits, pervy ones may I add, Ivan and Yao were snoozing on the sofa chair, Alfred's arm had became snug with (Y/N'S) body and he had hoisted her onto his lap snuggling up to her, Matthew had fallen asleep leaning on (Y/N'S) shoulder which she didn't mind, Ludwig, Feliciano, Antonio and Gilbert had their eyes fixed on the screen for some weird reason, Lovino had fallen asleep on the Spaniards lap and (Y/N) had fallen asleep on Alfred's shoulder.

As the final credits rolled up the screen the nations began to go to bed, Yao and Ivan were left on the settee, Francis took Matthew up to one of the spare rooms, Ludwig, Feliciano, Prussia, Kiku and Antonio went up to bed too along with the still snoozing Lovino. Alfred glanced at Arthur and whispered quietly to the smaller country "Hey Arthur should we look after her tonight?" Alfred explained and his eyes softened as (Y/N) nuzzled her cheek into his hair. Arthur smiled at the sweet sight "yeah alright her bed looked big enough for three lets go" he answered motioning for the American to follow him. Alfred looped (Y/N'S) arms around his neck and he carried her bridal style up the stairs to her room.

I hope you liked this chapter guys sorry for it not being posted sooner, my GCSE's are killing me xD but thanks again for reading and let me know if you want another chapter x x x


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 I didn't know countries fought like this

Superfluffyness in this next chapter *screams*

(y/n) was snoozing peacefully in her soft warm bed, she groaned nuzzling her face into something sweet smelling and soft. She felt a soft pressure on her forehead and a gentle voice soothing her "(y/n) love wake up". Suddenly two arms from behind were locked gently around her waist and a face was lowered into her hair and a husky sleep ridden voice said "mmm Arty its only ten, let her be we can still sleep for a little while". (y/n) immediately opened her eyes, rubbing them when she came face to face with Arthur's bright green ones. "Umm Iggy what are you doing in my bed?" she asked not fully awake yet, before the English man could speak Alfred cut in "awww Arthur why did you wake her up, I was gonna snuggle with her some more". With that sentence (y/n) was wide awake she turned to Alfred and glared into the American's deep blue pools. "What was that about snuggling with me Alfred?" she queried blushing at the shirtless man lying next to her. "Dude your really comfy to hug and your hair is totally soft" Alfred explained with a tint of red on his cheeks. (y/n) flushed a tomato red and stuttered "um ur thanks... wait what exactly are you guys doing in my bed anyway?" she asked curiously. Arthur laughed and stroked her hair "well love we were a bit concerned for your safety as you are sleeping in the same house as that perv Francis, and also there wasn't anywhere else to sleep so it was compulsory, but we were mainly concerned about you". He explained smiling lightly at her, (y/n) smiled back at him still blushing slightly "well thanks for thinking about me and Im sorry about the sleeping arrangements I hope you didn't mind sleeping with me" she said sheepishly. Arthur blushed slightly "um yeah I didn't hate it" he said slightly embarrassed. (y/n) giggled but then she suddenly stopped and looked at the door, "(y/n) what's wro..." Arthur asked but was cut off when (y/n) put a finger to his lips. She pointed to the door, jumped over a flustered Arthur swiftly and pushed her ear to the door, Alfred mouthed 'who is it dude?'. (y/n) mouthed back 'I think its the bad touch trio' her suspicions were confirmed when she heard Francis's pervy laughter accompanied with Gilbert's 'awesome' laughter. She smirked and pointed at Alfred beckoning him with her hand and then pointing towards the door again. Alfred seemed to get the idea and smirked back evilly getting up from the bed and sneaking towards the door, both Alfred and (y/n) grabbed the door handle and smirked at each other while Arthur sat in the bed his face riddled with confusion. Suddenly (y/n) and Alfred both lurched backwards and yanked the door open, just as (y/n) had said the bad touch trio had been spying on them, and when the door was opened the three nations fell into the room on top of each other. (y/n) stood over the trio glaring daggers at them "what the hell were you guys doing spying on us?" she asked a blackened aura spreading around the room. Gilbert rubbed his head "We came to tell you something important but then Francis said he..." Gilbert was hastily cut off when Francis slapped a hand over his mouth and yelled "there is more important things going on here Gilbert!". Antonio suddenly cut in, "hurry chika Yao is trying to stew your rabbit!", (y/n) gasped and ran out of her room in a Italian retreating pace. She skidded into the kitchen out of breath from running and grabbed the chubby ginger rabbit from Yao's hands which had been hanging the rabbit over a boiling pot of water, "(f/n) ,baby are you okay?" asked her shaking rabbit who had been seconds away from a watery grave. She turned to Yao with an angry scowl on her face "why were you trying to stew my rabbit you bastard?!" She yelled. "I thought you were breeding them for food aru I'm sorry" Yao apologised, at that moment a pare of shirtless countries Arthur and Alfred ran into the room. "(y/n) is your rabbit okay?" Arthur asked slightly out of breath, (y/n) smiled "she's fine but I'm just concerned for my other rabbits" she turned and glared at Yao who shrunk slightly under her gaze. "Hey (y/n) its okay we've got them" Feliciano chirped holding a brown fluffy rabbit in his arms, next to him Lovino was holding onto a small thin brown rabbit. (y/n) sighed in relief and smiled towards the Italians "thanks so much you guys" she giggled as both Italians cheeks flushed slightly red. She gathered all three rabbits in her hands, shuffled on an old pare of crocks, unlocking the back door and walked down to the shed at the bottom of the garden. When she entered the house again she looked slightly annoyed but she wasn't was pissed as before, she sighed and smiled up at the half dressed nations "Um im gonna go take a shower, if any of you try anything ill gut you like a fish" she said cheerfully which made all the guys in the room gulp as she walked out of the room with a spring in her step. Alfred laughed "ahaha hey Arthur Im gonna go put my shirt on kay?". Arthur looked down at himself and blushed slightly "Um yes I think ill do the same" he agreed trudging up the stairs up to (y/n's) room.

(y/n) sighed shedding her crumpled clothes from yesterday, taking a mental note to actually do some housework even though her fantasy had come to life and there were twelve hot guys staying at her house who were supposed to be fictional characters. Yawning she slid open the shower door and hopped into the stall, she smiled blissfully as the hot water soaked into her skin. She reached for the (f/s) scented shampoo and squirted it onto her palm, rubbing her palms together making the liquid turn into suds and she rubbed her hands into her hair. She was finally starting to relieve her stress until a loud knocking sounded from outside the door "Oh (y/n) do you want me to wash your back ohohohohoho" Frances said over the buzzing of the shower. (y/n) glanced at the door and sighed in relief as she saw the door was locked tightly "Francis I swear to the love of Doitsu I will castrate you if you even so much as breath through that door!" (y/n) yelled. She laughed when she heard the French man mutter to someone "What the hell is a Doitsu?", a German accent then said "I think that's what Feliciano calls West or something" Gilbert trailed off; (y/n) then yelled "Hey get outta here before I call my hero's!", Francis laughed and asked "What hero's are you referring to Mon cherie?". (y/n) sighed and lathered her hands with soap "stand there any longer and you will find out" she stated glaring at the door as if the person behind it would suddenly burst into flames, but sadly she couldn't shoot fire balls with her eyes so it wasn't possible. "Ohohoho I don't think I will cherie for I can get a good look at your steamy silhouette through the keyhole" Francis stated bluntly. (y/n) growled under her breath, blushed and yelled, "SOMEONE HELP ME FRANCE IS PEEPING!" in the most dramatic voice she could muster, and literally twenty seconds later two pares of footsteps were running towards the bathroom. "(y/n) dude are you okay, I heard you yelling for a hero?" Alfred's voice echoed throughout the bathroom, Arthur's sounded shortly "Francis you bloody frog what the hell are you French pervert!". "I wasn't doing anything Angleterre your accusations are false" Francis said hastily obviously panicking at the amount of pain the English man could inflict on him and his "fabulous" body. "I beg to differ your face says it all, confess Frenchie!" Alfred said puffing out his chest and glaring at Francis. "Shut up stupid Amerique, your so stupid you probably don't even know what confess means" Frances contorted back. "I do too know what confess means, it means you need to Admit or state that you have committed a crime or are at fault in some way" Alfred said back smirking. Francis's face fell but he quickly masked it with an innocent expression and said "Hey it wasn't me this time, honestly it was Gilbert". Gilbert glared at him "Don't try to pin this on me Francis, I wasn't the one peeping through the key hole", suddenly the sound of a fist colliding with someone's face sounded throughout the house and then the yelling commenced. (y/n) turned off the shower and pulled a towel around herself before peeking her head out of the door to check out the chaos. Francis had Arthur in a headlock and was screaming something along the lines of "Black sheep of Europe", Arthur was obviously being held in a headlock by Francis, except for it looked like he had an advantage on the long haired blonde as the Brits hands were gripped tightly into Francis's long golden locks and he was yelling constant English curses at the French man. Alfred on the other hand was trying to choke Francis whilst biting his shoulder like some kind of rabid dog, and last but certainly not less awesome Gilbert had his arms around the American's stomach and he was trying to pull Alfred off of Francis as blood seemed to be seeping into Francis's shirt from Alfred's biting. The four countries seemed to freeze when (y/n) had peeked out of the door. She placed one hand on her hip, the other was trying to keep her towel up, she glared at the nations. "For gods sake guys, I leave for less than five minuets and your already tearing each others throats out, literally". The countries all looked away blushing "Sorry (y/n) love, b-but you may want to put some clothes on" Arthur stuttered covering his eyes. (y/n) looked down at herself and squeaked, cursing under her breath she pulled the door partly closed and glared through it "Now I want this problem to be resolved peacefully before I emerge from this bathroom got it?". The four countries nodded in unison still blushing slightly but they looked quite scared.

sorry if you don't have a rabbit but reader-chan does so sorry ;.; I really hope you liked this chapter and thanks for all the positive comments I love you guys for brightening my da also hope you like the fluffy part at the start :D so thanks again


End file.
